Adicción
by BeLenCitta
Summary: La sangre sería siempre su adicción, pero había una adicción que le podía aún más, la adicción a ella.


¡Hola! Bueno, es mi segundo fanfic de éste fandom. Quiero serles totalmente sincera, no me gusta la saga crepúsculo. Siento que Bella es una Mary Sue -Término usado cuando un personaje es perfecto y acapara todo el protagonismo. Todo gira en torno a ella y su perfección-. La verdad, el peor libro que leí en mi vida fue amanecer, sinceramente fue demasiado. Se preguntaran porqué leo los libros, bueno, los leo por Alice y Jasper, son tan tiernos juntos, y creo que son personajes fascinantes que no fueron aprovechados de buena manera por SM. En fin, espero que ningún fan de crepúsculo me mate... Cada uno tiene sus opiniones, ´¿verdad?.

En fin, espero disfruten de este fic :)

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a _**S. Meyer**_. No lucro con ésto, solo me divierto.

**Summary:** La sangre sería siempre su adicción, pero había una adicción que le podía aún más, la adicción a ella.

Besos, y nos vemos abajo :)

* * *

**Adicción.**

**Por: **_**Bel.**_

Había vuelto a caer, como un adicto a su vicio. Se odiaba, se maldecía una y otra vez por no ser suficientemente fuerte como para ubicarse en situación.

La fiesta organizada por Alice venía bien, la psíquica logró obligar a Bella a utilizar un bonito vestido y compró un pastel carísimo y gigante, el cual sólo la joven humana podría comer.

Se había esforzado mucho en el cumpleaños de Bella, porque era su mejor amiga, pero además, ¡Porque Alice amaba dar fiestas!

Fue esa gota de sangre la que arruinó todo. Esa maldita gota de sangre que caía del dedo herido de Bella. Se había cortado intentando abrir el regalo de Carlisle y Esme. La pequeña gota cayó sobre la alfombra, y entonces Jasper dejó de ser él, la persona caballerosa y amable que solía ser, para convertirse en lo que siempre odió; ese ser sin corazón que disfrutaba la sensación de sangre humana cubriendo su garganta y cayendo por las comisuras de sus labios.  
Prácticamente en segundos, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, Jasper se abalanzó sobre la pobre humana, pero en un rápido movimiento, Edward la empujó. Al segundo voló de un empujón a Jasper, quien cayó sobre el piano, pero lejos de detenerse, iba por más, hasta que Carlisle y Emmett, con toda la fuerza de la que disponían, lo agarraron para evitar así una tragedia.

Y luego vino ella, su pequeño duendecillo. Alice, quien se le adelantó y le habló dulcemente, casi en un susurro.

—Tranquilo, Jasper, relájate… No respires, amor, no respires… —Le decía su amada en un susurro, mientras lo sostenía por los hombros.

Jasper no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Alice, tan llenos de tristeza y pena. Tan embobado estaba en sus ojos, que jamás notó cuando Emmett y Carlisle se lo llevaban fuera de la casa.

Ya fuera de la casa cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de intentar hacer, casi mata a la mejor amiga de su esposa, a la prometida de su hermano… En esos momentos Jasper no se reconocía. Carlisle lo había soltado para ir a ayudar a Bella, y Emmett apenas lo sostenía, pues el rubio se había calmado ya.

En eso, salió Edward de la casa y se sentó en la hierba en la que Jasper se había sentado.

_Lo siento _, pensó el sureño sabiendo que su hermano lo escucharía. _No sé que pasó, o… en realidad sí sé. Lo siento tanto, simplemente no lo pude controlar y me odio por haber vuelto a ser un monstruo sin piedad. _Jasper no levantaba la cabeza, su mirada se fijó en el pasto debajo de él.

—Lo entiendo, Jasper, sé que no quisiste hacerlo, y también sé que no eres un monstruo, no digas esas tonterías. Esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder en tus manos o no. Deja de culparte, nadie te culpa salvo tú.

Edward se paró de la hierba al leer los pensamientos de Alice, quien se acercaba a la escena. Antes de irse, palmeó la espalda de su hermano y le dedicó una media sonrisa para calmarlo un poco.

Alice le sonrió a Edward mientras se iba y pensó un _gracias _que tan solo el entendió.

—Jazz... —Habló casi en un susurro Alice— ¿Cómo estás, amor?

—Lo siento tanto, Alice… —Dijo sin contestar su pregunta—. Siempre te decepciono, tú mereces algo mucho mejor, algo que yo no puedo darte…

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Jasper? —La joven levantó la voz como pocas veces lo hizo en su existencia— ¡No digas una cosa como esa jamás, Jasper! Entiendo que es algo muy difícil para ti…

—Pues a los demás no les afectó, ¿por qué a mí sí? Es porque no soy suficientemente fuerte… No merezco que siempre me perdones a pesar de todo, Alice... —Jasper aún no levantaba la cabeza del verde pasto, no quería ver en los ojos de su amada la decepción. Si se iba, o si la familia y ella estaban de acuerdo en echarlo de la casa, lo haría sin chistar, porque no merecía toda la felicidad y el amor que tenía.

—Jasper, es obvio que a ti te costaría más, siempre lo supimos y no nos molesta. Piénsalo, viviste ochenta años alimentándote sólo de sangre humana. Esto es algo relativamente nuevo para ti, y es comprensible que te cueste. A todos nos costaría estar en tu lugar, Jazz.

—No deberías ser tan comprensiva, Alice… —Susurró, y con un hilo de voz continuó—, pienso que lo mejor sería irme, al menos hasta que logre adaptarme… Así no haría mas daño a nadie.

—¡Jasper! —Gritó Alice, y bajando la voz, continuó—: Jamás querríamos que te vayas de aquí, Jasper, es tu hogar, y nosotros somos tu familia. Te amamos así como somos, y yo… Yo no podría vivir sin ti, Jazz, nunca dudes de eso.

Al fin, Jasper levantó la vista y miró fijamente en los ojos de su amada Alice, tan pura, con sus ojos dorados, a diferencia de los suyos, negros que reflejaban la sed de sangre.

—Siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir feliz, Alice —Susurró, con una media sonrisa llena de amor. Alice simplemente le sonrió llena de ternura.

—Te amo, Jasper, y solucionaremos esto juntos. Hemos estado juntos muchísimos años y seguiremos así, en las buenas y en las malas, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, Alice, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, ¿cómo olvidarlo? —Y tomándole el rostro en sus grandes manos, continuó—: Te amo, pequeña. Eres mi mundo, mi vida, lo eres todo para mí.

Y pronto, rompieron ese corto espacio que había entre sus labios, para unirse en un beso de amor, de ternura, de perdón.

Lentamente fueron separando sus labios, para quedar frente con frente, mirándose, riendo, amándose.

—Creo que Bella ya está curada, ¿qué te parece si volvemos y te disculpas con ella?

—Es una fantástica idea, Alice, gracias por todo… —Le comentó sonriendo ampliamente, esas sonrisas eran algo normal en Jasper desde que conoció a Alice.

Se levantaron y caminaron de la mano hacia dentro de la casa. Y Jasper no podía pensar en otra cosa salvo en ella. ¿Qué hubiera sido de él sin Alice? Sin esa pequeña duendecito que iluminaba sus interminables noches y días.

Y es que la sangre humana era una adicción para él, pero su mayor adicción siempre sería y será Alice Brandon, el amor de su no-vida.

* * *

¿Y?, se aceptan tomatazos, pastelazos y demás cosas que quieran arrojar. Lo hice con todo mi corazón pero aveces eso no es suficiente. En fin, como saben, los REVIEWS son el salario de los fikers, por lo que me encantaría que me dejaran uno :) Me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.

En fin, muchísimas gracias. Los quiero mucho.

**~ Bel ~ **


End file.
